Score
by siri-ias
Summary: Soccer super star, Elsa, has always gotten what she wants. Except for love. She makes it her life mission to avoid romance. But will that be possible after meeting a certain redhead?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

><p>Elsa's career had been anything but easy. Having been enlisted on a girl's soccer team ever since the young age of five, the now twenty four year old could say that she was among the best strikers in the nation, if not the whole world.<p>

The journey was a bumpy one. Managing school, soccer and a social life was always a struggle. But to say that she would go back and do everything differently would be a lie. She was the best. She was called up to the first team at the early age of seventeen. Many people doubted her when she first made her debut but she was quick to silence them after scoring two of the four goals that crowned her team champions that night.

Countless more victories followed and many more of her goals. It wasn't long after that the big teams began to seek her services, willing to pay very high transfer fees just to have her on their team. She was the athlete of the year, the role model for many young girls, or so the sports magazines read.

Two years later, at the age of 19, when she believed she'd grown enough, not only as a player, but also as a person, was when she made the decision to transfer to one of the biggest clubs. She played along the greatest and soon after managed to surpass them, changing her position as a substitute to one in the starting eleven. She'd played whole games, sometimes even more than ninety minutes and she considered herself lucky for avoiding gruesome injuries that often left some players out for months and when they came back to the field, they were never the same.

At the age of 22, needing a change of airs and having a very tempting offer from a certain French club, she left for the old continent with the hopes of expanding her awards cabinet and capturing the eyes of even more spectators. Things went great as well but now she was faced with even less free time. Practice, playing and having to learn French left her very little time for anything else. She grew accustomed to it soon enough, however. But even when the soccer season ended (or football, as they referred to it in Europe), and she got to go back home, she had to find something to keep herself occupied. Her parents rarely saw her taking a break, or watching television. Sure, she'd often read a book but in such cases she was always running on the treadmill. Every morning she'd be up at five, go for a run and wouldn't come back till seven or eight. Friends and family always asked her why she was so eager to keep up her routine and her simple answer was determination.

Her love life was the complete opposite of her career. Sure, she'd had her fair amount of partners here and there but they would eventually all get too complicated and she didn't have time for that. Romance and love were great, she'd had the fortune of experiencing both, but they wouldn't take her to the top and they certainly wouldn't give her glory as they often lead to heartbreak. But obviously, as a twenty-something year old woman, she needed to have her fun every now and then. For her, that only meant one night stands.

It was simple. She'd find a cute girl who was willing to spend the night (or day) with her and take her to a hotel, do what needed to be done, and be done with it. The random girl would go her way and Elsa hers. There was no need for attachment and there certainly was no need for a connection. That's how she'd spent her free time for the past years. She was 24, single, but a successful soccer star and no one could take that away from her.

Her reputation was indestructible, much like her achievements. So much so that she'd been called up for the national team and made her first appearance on a victory night. There was no greater pride than being able to represent her own country. That night, the crowd cheered her name at the end of the match and it was then that she knew she was destined for even greater things.

And here she was, once again, about to go into the field to play the semi-final match for her national team in the women's world cup. People often asked her if there was a routine she kept prior to a big game to calm her nerves, little did they know, she'd stop feeling nervous years ago. She was a professional and even if things didn't go as planned, one had to learn how to lose and fortunately for her, that rarely happened.

The referee blew the whistle and so the game began. She was optimistic about this match. She knew for a fact that her team would be in the finals and maybe even lift the world cup... But she was getting ahead of herself. Soccer was about taking things one game at a time.

Having played the opposite team on numerous occasions, she knew their tactics by heart. She knew what dribbles a certain player was most likely to make and she knew the weaknesses of their defense, especially the goalie (she was never good at stopping goals mid-air). Unfortunately, they also knew her habits and weaknesses which was why it had become too difficult for the score to be large in recent matches. But she had to find a way, she always found a way. Besides, she was in a great team. She trusted them and had had the privilege to play next to some of them in other clubs so needless to say, there was a connection and there was experience.

The midfield tried sending her various passes, all of which were cut perfectly by the opposition. On one or two occasions, her team had the chance of opening the score but the balls sent her way were either too long and caught by the keeper or too short and intersected easily. The clock kept ticking and by half time, the score was still nil-nil. The coach was reassuring the players, giving them strict directions and marks. The locker room was never that quiet but it was a good sign. That meant that everyone was focused, which was good considering the prestige of the tournament.

"Elsa, you have to find a way to get past at least two defenders. The left back has had trouble keeping up with you and one of the center backs is already on a yellow card so we can exploit that weakness." A nod from the blonde and the coach quickly moved on to another player.

Elsa looked around and found everyone listening carefully. There would be no substitutions during half time. According to the coach, everyone was playing at their best so there was no need to fix something that wasn't broken. Even so, the substitutes seemed to be paying more attention than usual and even if they didn't get to have any minutes in the tournament, they knew how much it meant. The majority were young and Elsa guessed that they would get twenty minutes to go out into the field at most, unless one of the starters got injured and a substitute would be needed. But they lacked experience and it was apparent on their faces. Too young, too innocent and not enough concentration. There was the short blonde with really long hair that she'd seen at training earlier that week. She was always next to another two, both redheads, except one always wore her hair and twin braids and had way too many freckles and the other one's was just a frazzled mess. She figured they always hung around together during practice since it was their first time being called up to the national team, so there was really no reason why she should get to know their names.

The second half came under way, much to Elsa's eagerness. Everyone seemed much more sharp and determined. They needed to score in the next forty five minutes and avoid conceding a goal. The last thing they wanted was to go to extra time, or penalties, and risk exhaustion or injuries. They needed all the strength they could get to not only qualify but also play in the final.

The other team wasn't attacking as much as they were during the first half and Elsa's teammates were careful to allow a counter attack and concede. The USWNT maintained possession but couldn't seem to find the connection with the strikers. A few fouls were committed here and there and Elsa took the liberty of taking a few free-kicks but like anything else, they were all cut off by the wall in defense.

It was all getting too heated. With only twenty five minutes left on the clock and no goals, the players began to get anxious and their plays began to get sloppy. Frustration was evident in the way they finished a certain pass or the long shots they took at the goalie which went completely off target and nowhere near the goal.

The other team noticed this and took advantage of it. They fell at the slightest touch or tackle, causing the referee to call a free kick in their favor. That meant that the USWNT had less possession of the ball and thus less chances of scoring. But the tactics went farther than that. The other players began to get into their heads, saying things that they knew would frustrate the players, especially Elsa, who was the most dangerous upfront.

In other occasions, she would have kept her cool, but with the clock winding down, the tiredness in her legs and the words and dirty tackles from the opposition made her become angry and frustrated. The coach called her over to the line as soon as they had an opportunity and asked her to focus. "You are the head of this team. We need you to be 100% on this game if we want to win. Don't let them get to you. We've defeated them before and we will again. Get the ball and run past their defense, do what you need to do." She had said.

And that's exactly what she did. On the eighty third minute, she had the chance to steal the ball from midfield and avoid giving it over back to the other team again. She ran and ran. The opposition's goal was becoming more apparent as the distance decreased and so was the goalie who was trying to decrease her angle and giving Elsa less chances of scoring. But she'd dealt with that many times before, Elsa didn't shoot. Instead, the minute the goalie ducked to grab the ball, the blonde dribbled and jumped past the keeper, driving the ball past the goal line. She heard the cheers of the crowd seconds before the ball hit the net and as soon as she did, she ran back to the coach to celebrate it.

It was the winning goal. They were so close to the finish line. All they needed to do was defend and defend well or score another goal if they had the chance. But they couldn't risk too much, they couldn't risk allowing the other team to score and possibly go to extra time. Luckily, the final whistle finally came, nine minutes after the goal, and the entire team, including the medics and staff, ran down the field to celebrate their place at the finals.

* * *

><p>Back at the team's headquarters, everyone decided to go down to the dinning hall as soon as they arrived from the stadium. It was a cause for celebration and everyone was delighted. Players and the staff team congratulated Elsa on her goal countless times but she didn't seem to be as excited.<p>

"What's up with you?" One of the midfielders (and also her roommate for the time being) asked as she sat next to her.

"It was a long game. I'm exhausted is all." Elsa responded.

"And here I thought you were upset because you didn't score enough goals."

"Come on, Meg. Now's not the time for teasing. I'm very tense. I need to get off, if you know what I mean." Elsa ran her hand along her shoulders all the way to her neck.

"Well, getting laid after a victory is always a good idea. You deserve it. If you can find anyone who's willing, I'll stay away from our room. Won't bother until I know your finished. How does that sound?" Meg began to pick on her food.

"It sounds good, except you know I've slept with almost everyone who's available and doing so again will only cause trouble."

"Ugh, you and your fear of making a connection. You know, if I wasn't already committed to someone I would sleep with you. Let's see... Ooh! You haven't slept with any of the newbies. You can try persuading them, you know how easy that'll be." The brunette pointed at the three members sitting a few tables across from them.

"They sound like trouble," Elsa seemed not encouraged enough.

"Yes but it's only for one night, right? That's how it always is with you and then everything goes back to normal."

"You're right." Elsa stood up, seeming much more convinced now. "And Meg?" The other girl looked up at the mention of her name. "I could never sleep with you, I know too much about you already. Starting with your name." Elsa smiled and the girl shook her head.

* * *

><p>Convincing one of the three women had been hardly a task. As soon as they saw Elsa approaching, they stopped doing whatever they were doing and fell silent. Surely, two of them were more than willing to join Elsa on whatever adventure she might take them on for the night, and that was the problem. Only two; the blonde and the redhead with countless curls.<p>

It bothered her greatly that the other redhead was seemingly disinterested. It seemed as if the girl found her phone much more entertaining. Soon enough however, with Meg's help (after much insisting), Elsa and the girl with the two braids made their way up to the blonde's room.

"Nice view," the stranger commented as soon they both entered Elsa's room.

"Thanks, and don't mind the other half of the room. My roommate's obviously messy." Elsa tried to apologize but the way she regarded the comment sounded nothing like an apology. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off with easiness. Noticing the freckled girl doing nothing but staring at her, Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her to her bed where she helped her out on removing her clothes.

"Welp, you sure move fast, don't you?" Elsa ignored her and responded with another question of her own.

"Would you rather go down on me first or the other way around?" The other girl kept on staring and Elsa decided for her. "You know what? Don't answer that, I'm feeling generous tonight."

The redhead was taken by surprise as Elsa pushed her down onto the bed, positioned herself between her legs and proceeded to remove her panties. "Shouldn't we introduce each other at least?"

That earned her a stoic expression from the blonde whose head sprung up quickly at the mention of introductions. "If we're going to do this," she motioned between the small space of the two, "we need to establish some rules." The other girl nodded. "One, this is just a one time thing. Two, I don't get to know your name and you don't get to know mine-"

"Except I already know yours. Everybody knows yours," she interrupted.

"You know what I mean. There's no need for us to be on a first name, or anything, basis. Three, no kissing and definitely no caressing. Got it? Also, no intense staring at each other." She shot the girl a questioning look.

"Got it, just sex. Sex at a minimum but sex nonetheless," she murmured and that was enough for Elsa to get back to business.

Using her tongue and then her fingers, the blonde took great pleasure in knowing that the redhead was on the verge of cuming. It all seemed to be overwhelming for her because elsa noticed the way the girl gripped the sheets and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Either way, silent grunts and whimpers escaped from her now and then. The whole affair lasted a good amount and Elsa couldn't help but admire the toned body of the girl shaking beneath her. It was quite the sight, she had to admit and it was such a shame that she'd only get to experience that once.

Once the redhead regained full consciousness, she got up and intuitively straddled Elsa who was taken by surprise but approved of the quick initiative regardless.

The nameless stranger, according to Elsa, appeared to like taking her time because she took a while observing what motions worked best for the blonde and then would, oh so slowly, thrust her fingers inside her. Elsa wasn't the type to enjoy slow rhythms. On the contrary, she preferred faster paces but the girl seemed to know what she was doing because it wasn't just a slow work up, it was also very intense. Suddenly, the pleasure she felt down her core expanded to her chest as the redhead fondled her breasts and lightly pinched each nipple. Elsa was sure that constituted caressing, which she had strictly forbidden, but the moment of bliss she was experiencing left her with no room for protests so she just ignored it.

The pace increased after a few minutes and it was suddenly all too much for Elsa who reached her release shortly after. Unexpectedly, after becoming somewhat aware of her surroundings, the blonde noticed that the woman continued to thrust into her slowly, causing the heat to spread quickly between her legs once again. This time, the excitement was much greater because the girl pressed one of her fingers lightly atop her clit and, without a warning, her tongue followed. Being satisfied in more ways than she thought possible, Elsa moaned like never before during her second orgasm.

The night turned out to be better than she hoped and was content that the girl left as soon as they finished their endeavors, without needed an explanation. It was good to find someone who understood so readily.

* * *

><p>Elsa stepped out of the shower only to find her roommate sitting on her bed with her laptop on her thighs. Meg eyed her curiously and wiggled her eyebrows as Elsa looked for something to wear to sleep.<p>

"It took three hours for me to be able to come back into the room. I take it went well?" She asked as she scrolled on her computer.

"I got what I needed which is all that matters."

Meg shook her head and smiled. "You're going to get tired of that lifestyle sooner or later and you'll regret not settling down when you had time."

"Technically, I don't have time. And one night stands seem to work just fine for me... And other people." Elsa added.

"Well it seemed to work better than fine for that girl. You should have seen the look of satisfaction on her face after she left our room. You'd think her freckles couldn't become more apparent."

Elsa shrugged, deciding it would be best not to give it much importance but as the night dwelled on, she couldn't help but think back to the way the random girl tried something different, despite her orders not to do so, or how amazing it felt. Perhaps allowing future partners more contact would definitely enhance the experience. She made a note to try that later on and went to sleep with a smile after acknowledging that was the best sex she'd had in a while. Not many people were given the opportunity to make her cum twice in one night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Trying something new. Let's see how it goes. If there's any terminology you would like me to explain, please let me know.<strong>

**USWNT - United States Women's National Team.**

**Also, expect slow updates just until I finish the other fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opportunity**

Although being a substitute for the majority of the tournament was far from ideal for anyone, Anna had to understand that's how it worked in the big leagues. She was a newbie. A girl with big dreams who thought she had something to prove and talented enough - or perhaps lucky - to be called up not only to her club's first team, but also the national team.

Her parents never liked the idea of her putting so much effort on sports when they were more than willing to put her through one of the top schools in the nation. If it were up to them, and if she wasn't as stubborn as she was, she would be practicing to become a surgeon or a lawyer. Unfortunately for them, Anna only had a heart for one thing and that was for the beautiful sport. Trouble might as well have been her middle name because, even though she'd been a nice kid as a child, the number of times she defied her parents was uncountable.

She began to adapt a strict schedule ever since middle school, doing homework in class or during lunch, lying to her parents about after school tutorials when she really just had practice, and discretely hiding her uniform without her parents finding out. It was lies after lies, after lies. She didn't like lying, she hated it but they were little white lies and she convinced herself that in the end they would be worth it. It all worked well for a while until a little mistake had her whole world crashing down. Of course she knew there was a possibility of her parents finding out but she never really put much thought as to how it would happen and what she would do if it did.

Her parents were wrong if they thought punishing her and taking everything away from her would stop her. In fact, that just seemed to have given her more determination and despite the difficulties, she was glad she had the chance to have grown as a person. With a lot of hard work, determination, and the occasional fights with her parents, Anna continued to strive for the only thing she really wanted, not letting anyone get in the way.

Being in the field was like stepping into a parallel universe. There were no differences, it was just twenty two players chasing a ball and trying to reach a common goal. Her parents eventually gave in, seeing as there was no way their little girl would change her mind. If that's what she had chosen then they might as well support her through it. And they did. They came to understand a lot more about the game that seemed to be highly underrated and they began to distinguish Anna as one of the best defenders out there. The girl was talented, she moved with discipline and timed her tackles just right. She was talented and intelligent to say the least. Anna believed it and admitted it, although she liked being modest about it. That confidence evaded her, however, as she spent most of her time in the bench, watching other more experienced players play. How was she supposed to gain experience if she was never given any minutes?

There were, of course, things she could be grateful for. The whole tournament was a team effort and she had to be more than glad that her national team made it to the final, even if she had played no part in that. Despite that, there was hope. Hope that somehow she'd play in the final, which was highly unlikely considering it was two days away and in order to beat the other team, the best had to play. She still practiced every day, as she was supposed to, but every time she tried to do it with more and more intensity and concentration. She had something to prove and she was going to achieve it.

The loud, annoying sound her alarm made had her up before six and ready to hit the training field by seven, an hour earlier than the rest of the team was scheduled to meet. That had been her routine for the past two weeks and she decided to keep going with it.

Running around the track made her lose track of time. Before she knew it, the rest of the team was already starting their warm ups and she removed her ear buds as she approached them. The coach spotted her as she jogged across and motioned for her to pick up her pace and join them.

There was nothing really to complain about when it came to warm ups, but when doing a repeatedly high amount of sets and holding certain positions for so long, they could get a bit tedious. For Anna, the best part was playing the game. It was usually the last part of their training, be it morning or evening practice. So when they were finally divided into teams, Anna couldn't help but show her excitement.

Training exercises were usually slow, intended to get the team members used to each others' movements and habits after passing the ball around. It was a trouble for her considering she didn't know many of the players, save for Rapunzel and Merida, who just like her, where waiting for their debut on the team. They'd gotten closer on the past days, particularly because they spend too much time sitting on the bench together, watching the rest of the team play, and what a team it was.

There was also that girl she ended up sleeping with last night. At first, she thought it was just a joke so she ignored it, not wanting to be the victim of a prank. But as the blonde insisted, it got harder for her to say no, so she finally gave in.

The sex was good, despite the restrictions, plus she needed it. The more she thought about it, the harder she found it hard to believe that it had actually happened. How could someone only be capable of sleeping around with people without needing a connection? Even more bothersome was the fact that the sex was barely even sex because there was lack of touch and caress. If it were up to her, she would have it her way.

A thud on her chin made her realize that she stopped paying attention for a while. The ball lay motionless beneath her feet and multiple eyes stared at her in expectation, waiting for her to pass the ball before someone came and took it from her. Even worse was the fact that she was staring at Elsa. Said girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows, giving her a face of confusion and sending her many questions that she wasn't ready to answer.

Luckily for her, practice ended soon enough and she was free to stay in the field while the rest of the team left. She desperately needed a shower, but to avoid getting embarrassed at the hands of Elsa was her first priority. So she pretended to go for a couple of more runs, taking a break for a sip of water every now and then, until she finally decided it was time to head in.

Evening practice wouldn't start until a few hours. That gave her time to possibly call her parents for a while and catch up with them. She made a list of things she needed to get done before the next training as she walked back into the building. One of her parents' conditions had been to take her position seriously and call them every day to keep them updated. She smiled at the memory of her parents giving her their argument.

The flashback was suddenly interrupted by confusion as a hand pulled her down behind the bleachers and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. _Great, just who I wanted to avoid._

An impatient, and apparently annoyed blonde stared at her without saying anything. Possible judgment or observation, Anna couldn't decide which.

"What was that for?" She pretended to wipe dust off her arms.

The other girl continued to stare at her without saying anything, except this time she was slowly biting her bottom lip. _How long has she been waiting under here for?_

"So, are you going to tell me?" Impatience was growing within her and the girl in front of her seemed only to become more amused. Anna wasn't sure if she expected her to read her mind or if there was actually something worth being amused about.

She gave Elsa another intense look with her eyes and it was then that she finally spoke. "Don't you feel like having some fun?" She held onto the waistband of Anna's shorts and pulled her closer to her, lip still bitten and eyes half lidded, looking straight into her.

"Some fun? I thought with you it was only a one time thing?" It was hard to resist what Elsa was doing to her and she had to admit, it was extremely hot doing it under the bleachers with the possibility of getting caught but still a part of her wasn't fully convinced that it was a good idea.

Anna's eyes flickered down to her waist, only to spot two slim fingers still holding her close. She looked back up to meet two intense blue eyes and a seductive smile. "Nobody has to know." The blonde shook her head slowly. "What do you say?"

It wasn't a bad idea, it was a terrible idea. There was nothing wrong with sleeping with someone more than once, in fact, it was perfectly normal but Elsa had specifically said it was a one time thing and had set some rules. Why would she want to be associated with someone who broke her own rules? It was a simple, resounding no but she didn't understand why she failed to say it or why she was suddenly pushing the blonde against the bleachers.

A quick smirk from Elsa was all it took for Anna to get on her knees. There was something exciting about the impromptu occurrence. Maybe that was what the blonde was into but it didn't take long for Anna to feel the excitement between her legs. She proceeded to lift Elsa's shirt halfway to her chest, running her hands deliberately over her toned abdomen and her slim waist. She knew, for a fact, that the girl had really strict rules about touching, but if she'd already broken one, why not break some more? Anna was determined to push her limits.

For a brief second, she was tempted to run some kisses down the blonde's stomach towards her core but figured that was probably pushing it too far. Instead, she lightly ran her tongue over it and caressed the inside of her thighs. She was, once again, being painfully slow - for Elsa's taste, at least - needing to take the girl staring down at her to the very edge.

"Come on, fuck me already."

This woman was impatient alright, but picturing her moan and sweat before her had Anna rubbing Elsa's clit before she could protest again. That seemed to have worked because soon enough Elsa's fingers moved from freckled shoulders to red hair.

Anna threw a quick glance up at the blonde and boy, did she like what she saw. She knew she could have control if she so wished, she practically had her at her tips. Looking up at her long, pale neck told Anna about Elsa's shallow breathing and she didn't have to be given any further instructions to know what the blonde wanted. She wanted more: pleasure, release, climax. But Anna wasn't going to give it to her, at least not yet.

She stood back up, finding the ground a bit uncomfortable, and completely rid Elsa of her training clothes and sports bra, leaving only her panties halfway through her kneecaps. Her hand still lingered under Elsa's center, applying just enough pressure to bring the smallest hint of pleasure.

Elsa must have known she was doing it on purpose because there was a sudden tug on Anna's hair, urging her to get on with it. But the redhead wasn't having any of it, and instead of indulging, she ran her hands all over the blonde's body. Her fingers reached for the back of Elsa's neck, caressing the area where her bare skin and her hair met.

Anna was playing with fire, she knew what Elsa wanted and what she didn't but she couldn't help but have a glimmer of hope. After all, Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself just fine. At first, when she first noticed what Anna was trying to do, she tried to keep her distance, to pull away, but the redhead read her well and rubbed between her slick folds, causing pleasure to shoot through her spine so quickly that she couldn't help but hold on to her tighter and crave more. If she was only going to have the pleasure of having Elsa's lithe body under her control one more time, Anna was going to make sure they both enjoyed it to the fullest, even if it went against Elsa's rules somewhat.

Once she was convinced Elsa couldn't handle anymore teasing, Anna decided to finally give the girl what she wanted. And so she went down on her knees again, spreading Elsa's legs which caused the panties to fall down completely into the ground. Her fingers ran along her sex several times, causing small whimpers and pants to escape from Elsa's mouth. She knew, from experience, that Elsa could get loud and she knew for a fact that she would again.

That didn't stop her from pressing her mouth into the girl's clit, licking, sucking and rolling her tongue over her now very wet area. She repeated it several times, alternating, increasing and decreasing her rhythm every now and then. She had Elsa where she wanted her, entirely lost in her own body, seeking the only thing that Anna was able to provide for her in that moment.

Elsa spread her arms along the back of the bleachers and held on for support, tilting her head back at the same time. She was so close, she knew it and Anna knew it. But the redhead wasn't quite finished yet.

Anna pulled away and had one look at the blonde. She looked so different than when she was out in the field. Out there she was the predator and it gave Anna a sense of pride knowing that in that moment Elsa was her prey. She knew what she needed to do next and she wasted no time in doing so. In a matter of seconds, Anna's body was pressed onto Elsa's. She was so close she could feel her breathing on her neck and the heat of her skin on hers. Running her lips slowly across Elsa's earlobe was very tempting and she knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline talking or the fact that Elsa was very aroused but she could have swore that was a chill and Elsa's body shaking. "How's that for fun?" She whispered on her ear seductively.

A quiet moan escaped Elsa's lips and Anna had to resist a smirk. "What do you want?" Anna insisted. She needed to have Elsa begging, she needed that satisfaction. But she was wrong if she thought Elsa was going to give in easily because she bit her lip and stared back at Anna intensely. After noticing the redhead would take her time, Elsa took matters into her own hands and led her fingers down to her folds but her wrist was quickly held and pulled away by Anna, who shook her head amusedly at her.

Anna could practically feel Elsa's erect nipples through her own thin clothes. It was time, she decided, to let Elsa reach her climax. Placing one of her legs in between Elsa's had her feeling her heat. Slowly, she inserted two fingers and felt the girl's warmth and wetness spread through them. Elsa was beginning to lose her self again, faster than before. Her hands were now gripping on the metals that held the seats together, her knees becoming weak and almost bending. One of Anna's hand reached out for one of Elsa's, holding just as tight as Elsa was to the pillar. That only lasted for a moment because the faster Anna drove her fingers into the blonde, and the more she played with her clit, the louder Elsa moaned. Trying to avoid attracting unwanted attention, Anna quickly shifted her hand to covered Elsa's mouth and keep her quiet. She received a few bites, but it was all worth it once the blonde reached her orgasm, crashing into Anna and scratching her freckled back with her nails hard enough to leave marks.

Anna didn't complain, she only held her there long enough until she recovered and was able to stand on her own. Elsa avoided looking into her eyes for a while but when piercing blue eyes met the warmest teal, she was reminded why she was behind the bleachers in the first place.

"You... You didn't play by the rules," she started but no matter what condemning tone she used, Anna's smug smile wouldn't go away.

"You didn't seem to mind much."

"Listen, there's a reason why I have those rules. You had no rig-" She was about to protest before Anna interrupted her while handing her back her clothes.

"Save it, Elsa. Whatever it is, it's not happening again, right? Rules are rules. You already broke them once, wouldn't want to break them again." She winked at the blonde.

Elsa abruptly snatched her clothes from the redhead. To say she was upset was an understatement."Don't. Don't call me Elsa." She almost shouted.

Anna laughed. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

Unable to come up with a response, the blonde let out a groan. "Let's just get this over with," she approached Anna again, ready to take her clothes off her this time but Anna pulled away.

"No, no, no." She raised her arms. "Let's not break your rules any farther. Besides, I have other things to do." She walked away slowly towards the building, making sure there was no one around who could have seen them and leaving a very frustrated Elsa behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the slow updates. 'Tis the season, you know? Hope you all had lovely holidays!<strong>


End file.
